Team Rocket HQ
|Team Rocket headquarters in the |Team Rocket HQ (anime)}} , |map=Johto Mahogany Town Map.png }} The Team Rocket HQ (Japanese: ロケットだんアジト Team Rocket Hideout), referred to as Team Rocket's Hideout in Generation II, is the headquarters and a hideout for Team Rocket in the Johto region, located beneath "Just a Souvenir Shop" in Mahogany Town. In the games For a period of time in the Generation II and games, Team Rocket used these headquarters as a power source to send out high-frequency sound waves, which disturbed the in Mahogany Town, Lake of Rage, and other surrounding locations, affecting their evolution patterns. It is also the source of the problems occurring at the lake, involving the appearance of a red Gyarados. After the encounters the red Gyarados, Lance requests the player's help to stop Team Rocket's plans. After Ariana is defeated, she explains that they were trying to evolve the living in the Lake of Rage because are far more profitable and rare than their pre-evolutionary form. Afterwards, Team Rocket abandons the headquarters and searches for their next course of action. When Lance and the player invade the HQ, the player must defeat the male and female s on the third basement floor to acquire the two passwords to Giovanni's office. In Generation II, after defeating the in the office, the next to his desk tells the player that the password to the generator room is "Hail Giovanni". In Generation IV, Petrel tells the player the password, but also reveals them that the door to the generator only opens when he speaks the password. After defeating him, the Murkrow reveals its ability to mimic voices, and will lead the player to the generator door and open it by speaking the password in Petrel's voice. In Generation II, the player battles a female Rocket Executive at this point, while in Generation IV, the player and Lance battle Ariana and a male Team Rocket Grunt in a Multi Battle. Once the powering the generator are defeated, Lance gives the player the HM containing as thanks for the assistance. Though Lance instructs the player to knock out the Electrode powering the generator, the player is able to them if they choose to do so, and the result will be the same as if they had knocked them out. Geography According to the s found inside the HQ, it was once used as a base, and was presumably renovated by Team Rocket sometime in the past. The upper floor of the base contains statues with security cameras in their eyes; walking past one triggers two Team Rocket Grunts that the until they deactivate the cameras using a switch in the center of the area. The far left hallway bypasses most of the Persian cameras, but the floor is booby-trapped with , , and , which battle the player and have a tendency to . In , the player cannot escape from these Pokémon. The second floor contains the generator room where six power the radio transmitter. The room is locked and requires a password to open. The third floor contains workstations, and a passage back onto the second floor leads to the rear of the HQ, where the main office is located. The office is also locked and requires two passwords to open. Items }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Generation II All the found on the trap floor know the move and cannot be fled from in this generation. Wild Pokémon appear on the trap floor in the following arrangement. It is necessary to encounter at least four of them in order to traverse the trap floor. Generation IV Wild Pokémon appear on the trap floor in the following arrangement. It is possible to traverse the trap floor without encountering any . Trainers Generation II B1F =Guards = These two s will appear when the crosses a statue for the first time, until they press the secret switch. The Grunts must be battled at least once. B2F 1800 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Team Rocket HQ |locationname=Team Rocket's Hideout |pokemon=3}} | | | B3F 1584 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Team Rocket HQ |locationname=Team Rocket's Hideout |pokemon=3}} | | | Generation IV B1F =Guards = These two s will appear in succession every time the is in front of a statue until they press the secret switch. The guards must be battled at least once. B2F Lance battles alongside player against Ariana and a . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=HGSS Lance Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=HGSS |location=Team Rocket HQ |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | 2960 |class=Executive |class2=Team Rocket |name= |name2=Grunt |game=HGSS |location=Team Rocket HQ |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=2}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | B3F 880 |class=Executive |name= |game=HGSS |location=Team Rocket HQ |pokemon=3}} | | | Layout In the side series In Pokémon Stadium 2 While Team Rocket's Hideout does not appear in Pokémon Stadium 2, the player's progress through the Johto Gym Leader Castle is interrupted by a group of four Team Rocket members after they defeat Jasmine. Similar to the core series games, the player is forced to defeat the villainous team before they're allowed to challenge the Mahogany Gym. Trainers Round 1 | | | | | | | | | | | | Round 2 | | | | | | | | | | | | In the anime In the main series In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage Of Innocence, a research facility at Lake Rage appeared. It was emitting radio signals that forced the to evolve, as part of Project R. This facility was guarded by statues with cameras in them, like the Team Rocket HQ in the games. were mentioned and Professor Sebastian headed there to await the red Gyarados's transport there, where he intended to study it. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Team Rocket HQ appeared in The Lake of Rage, where Lance and infiltrated the facility. Lance easily made his way, through the s trying to stop him, to the radio wave generator control room. There, he encountered Petrel, whose he also easily defeated with his . He then destroyed the generator and freed the Team Rocket had used to power it up. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Team Rocket's Hideout appeared in Raising Raichu. While inspecting a souvenir shop, Lt. Surge heard machine sounds coming from underground, and had his blast a hole through the floor. Underneath, he found a Team Rocket facility, as well as the new leader of Team Rocket, the Masked Man. Using his 's howl, the Masked Man summoned a pack of Houndour to his aid. However, Lt. Surge managed to get away by letting out his and having all of them use simultaneously, escaping in the cover of the explosion. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Team Rocket's Hideout appeared in Stop the Strange Sonic Sound!!. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=火箭隊本部 Huǒjiànduì Běnbù |fr=Repaire Rocket |de=Rocket-Versteck |it=Rifugio del Team Rocket |ko=로켓단아지트 |pl=Kryjówka Zespołu R |es=Escondite Team Rocket }} Related articles * Team Rocket HQ (anime) Category:Team Rocket Category:Johto locations Category:Villainous team bases Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations de:Rocket-Versteck (Mahagonia City) es:Escondite Team Rocket fr:Repaire Rocket d'Acajou it:Covo Team Rocket ja:ロケットだんアジト (チョウジタウン) zh:火箭隊基地（城都）